


Of a Pheasant

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1000 words, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gwaine Knows, Humor, M/M, Obligatory Pheasant Joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: “I still can’t believe there are prophecies about you,” Gwaine said to Merlin. “It feels like something out of a minstrel’s song.The Great and Powerful Merlin.  A Drop-Dead Gorgeous Lover and a man with a prophecy behind him to boot.”Merlin scoffed in amusement and lifted a hand to lightly smack Gwaine’s thigh.  “Oh, shush.  There’s one about you, too, you know.”Gwaine’s hand stopped.  A beat, then- “Thereis?”





	Of a Pheasant

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a while ago and finally finished it lmao. I hope you enjoy

“I still can’t believe there are prophecies about you,” Gwaine said to Merlin. “It feels like something out of a minstrel’s song.”

The two of them were in the woods (having just finished a picnic courtesy of Gwaine flattering the kitchen maids), Merlin’s head resting on Gwaine’s stomach as the two of them watched the clouds drift by above. It was a beautiful day, and Merlin felt content as he laid there, Gwaine’s fingers running through his hair, the grass between his toes, and listening to Gwaine ramble about whatever it was he wanted to talk about.

Apparently today he wanted to talk about the prophecy Merlin had told him about when he’d finally confessed his magic to Gwaine. Or, at least one of the prophecies.

Gwaine continued talking, his fingers still going through Merlin’s black tangle.

_“The Great and Powerful Merlin. A Drop-Dead Gorgeous Lover and a man with a prophecy behind him to boot.”_

Merlin scoffed in amusement and lifted a hand to lightly smack Gwaine’s thigh. “Oh, shush. There’s one about you, too, you know.”

Gwaine’s hand stopped. A beat, then- “There _is?”_ Gwaine exclaimed.

Merlin blinked. Had he not told Gwaine about what happened in the Fisher King’s lands? He thought for a moment, and then realized he hadn’t. Merlin barked out a laugh. “I forgot to tell you!”

He sat up, and Gwaine followed suit. Gwaine looked at Merlin indignantly. “So, what you’re telling me, is that there was a prophecy about me. _M_ _e-”_ he waved a hand at himself- “And you _didn’t tell me._ _”_

Merlin smiled sheepishly and apologetically turned his head away. “It may have slipped my mind. And it already came true so…”

Gwaine blinked. “Really? When?”

“You remember the Fisher King’s lands?”

Gwaine nodded with a sly grin. “When you sought my help because I’m just so irresistible?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and scoffed, but still had a smile. “ _No._ But, you remember the man who was guarding the passage into the lands, right? Grettir?”

Gwaine nodded. “He turned my sword into lilies.”

“Do you remember what he said to you?”

Gwaine pursed his lips as he thought. “Something about my strength…?”

Merlin shook his head. “Not quite. Just before you showed up, he spoke to me. He told me that in order for Arthur to complete his quest, he couldn’t do it alone, that he would need help. That he would need Courage, Strength, and Magic.”

Gwaine’s brow furled together. “Meaning…?” he prompted after a moment.

Merlin smiled. He tilted his head in the general direction of the castle and explained, “Arthur embodied Courage. So he already had that. But, he still needed Strength-” Merlin gently placed his fingertips to Gwaine’s chest- “And Magic.” To which Merlin moved his hand to his own chest.

Gwaine’s brow was furled. “I was ‘Strength?’”

Merlin nodded. “And I’m ‘Magic.’”

“So when I agreed to help you save Arthur…”

Merlin smiled. “You were fulfilling a prophecy.”

Gwaine blinked, and didn’t speak for a few moments, but then he let out a laugh and shook his head. “I would have never thought there’d be a prophecy about _me.”_

Merlin shrugged. He lifted a hand to tug playfully at Gwaine’s hair. “At least it wasn’t a bad one about you being doomed to kill your own father.”

Gwaine smirked and laughed slightly, but he still looked lost in thought. “‘Strength,’ huh?”

“I think it suits you.”

“Yeah, well, you’re a bit biased, love,” Gwaine said fondly, as he leaned back and shut his eyes, letting out a contented breath.

Merlin watched him for a moment, before letting out a small contented breath as well while a small smile graced his lips.

But then he heard a sound from the side of the clearing.

Merlin turned, and had to stifle a guffaw.

Gwaine had set his stuff down over by the edge of the clearing, and now, inspecting it-

-was a pheasant.

“Gwaine,” Merlin said, tapping Gwaine’s shoulder and trying not to laugh.

Gwaine opened one eye and squinted at Merlin. “Yeah?”

Merlin nodded his head to indicate, unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile. “Looks like we’re still not done with the Perilous Lands.”

Gwaine’s brow furled, before he propped himself up on his elbows to look.

But then he threw his head back with a loud laugh upon seeing the pheasant. “At least it’s a small one, this time!”

Merlin laughed as well, but then he turned back to the pheasant.

And his expression fell. _“Shoot!”_ he exclaimed while moving to his feet. “Gwaine!”

“What-?” Gwaine glanced and he too jerked up. “Oh _shi-”_

The pheasant had one of Gwaine’s boots in its beak, and staring at them with a cocked head.

“C’mon, little fella, drop the boot,” Gwaine said, slowly approaching it. His sword had been sticking in the dirt a little ways away, and Gwaine gently plucked it from the Earth.

Merlin had to stifle a laugh. Was he planning to intimidate the pheasant into dropping it?

“That’s it, drop my boot.”

The pheasant only stared at them for a moment, not moving while they slowly approached. But then, without warning, it turned and bolted into the forest- still not having dropped the boot.

Both of them lurched forwards, immediately giving chase.

But the little bugger was fast, and soon enough, it ran ahead of them, and Merlin and Gwaine had to take a moment to catch their breath-

-and to just laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

Gwaine huffed while bending over his knees, his sword plunged into the dirt. “What do you think it wants with my boot?”

“… to eat it?”

Gwaine snorted, before turning to Merlin with a grin. “Looks like Strength and Magic are going to have to brave pheasants at least one more time.”

Merlin smirked, and nodded. “It seems so.”

Gwaine only flashed another smile, before huffing as he pulled his sword out of where he’d planted it. “C’mon, Merlin. Let’s go find ourselves a pheasant.”


End file.
